


Home for the Holidays

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Exchange over at ff.net.  Morgan and Prentiss return after several years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/gifts).



“Em, you have to come,” JJ whined over the phone. She sighed when Prentiss made an impatient noise. “No one's seen you since Morgan flew across the ocean on what was supposed to be a two week vacation and somehow ended in his resignation from the FBI and your marriage.”

“It was an eventful vacation,” Prentiss replied, meekly.

JJ chuckled. “Obviously. Please, come. I promise that it will be a small family gathering, just the BAU. You still have to meet our Samantha and we're dying to meet your Derly.”

Prentiss clucked. “Well...”

“How often are you in the states anymore?” JJ pushed further. “And this will be the perfect opportunity to get Morgan and Penelope together so they can make up.”

“Okay,” Prentiss finally agreed, knowing that his friendship with Garcia was the one thing that had caused him pain over the last couple of years. She held the phone away from her ear when JJ squealed. Prentiss hurried to get her off of the phone when she heard the hotel door open. “We'll see you Saturday.”

Paused in the doorway, Morgan had both eyebrows raised as he held their son close to his shoulder. “Who are we seeing on Saturday?”

She cringed. She had been hoping that she inform of their new plans later, much later after she had a chance to put him in a better mood. “Um, so JJ called.”

“Uh-huh,” he replied in a terse tone.

“Well, she really wants us to come to her Christmas party. It'll be small; just the BAU.” Prentiss picked at her fingernails. “And she maybe sort of made the point that it's about time that you and Penelope forgave each other and made up.”

Morgan groaned. “Emily...”

Frowning, Prentiss walked over to him and took the toddler in his arms. “Don't even start. Weren't you just telling me a few weeks ago how much you miss her?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And wouldn't it be nice to see everyone again? And to meet JJ and Hotch's little girl?” Prentiss persisted.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Morgan gave in. “Okay, okay. We'll go. But if this ends bad, I expect you to make it up to me.” He leaned down and gave a heated kiss, laughing when Derly pushed him away with his tiny hand. “In fact, I expect you do some preemptive making up tonight.”

Prentiss rolled her eyes. “In your dreams.”

“I don't need my dreams; everything that I've ever wanted is right here.” He shot her a smug smile.

“Wow.” She turned to Derly. “What do you say, little man? Are you ready for dinner?”

Derly nodded, shouting, “Hot dogs!”

Together, his parents replied, “No hot dogs.”

“Nuts,” Derly sighed.

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 

“Wow,” Morgan whistled as they pulled up in front of JJ and Hotch's house, late Saturday afternoon. Nearly every inch of trim and greenery was covered with lights. “I never thought they'd be the type to, uh, go all out like this.”

“I believe that it's Henry's doing,” Prentiss replied, opening the car door. “JJ said that he's become obsessed with Christmas this year. Hotch thinks it has something to do with it being the first Christmas that Will can't spend with him.”

Morgan winced. “Yeah, that would be tough.” He paused by Prentiss as she pulled Derly from his car seat. “You know, it's not too late to change our minds. We could tell everyone that Derly got sick and go spend the night together in the hotel, curled up watching Christmas movies.”

With their son on one hip, Prentiss put her hand on the other. “Derek-”

“Derek? Emily? Is that you?” Rossi called out from a few cars down. A big smile plastered on his face, Rossi hurried over to them. He shook Morgan's hand and gave Prentiss a hug before turning towards Derly. “And who is this little guy?”

“This is our son, Derly,” Prentiss introduced.

Rossi tickled Derly's chin. “This cannot be Derly. Derly is a little baby and this guy is practically grown-up!”

Derly preened. “I Derly!”

“So, you are! Well, come on inside. Everyone's waiting for you.” With a slight push, Rossi propelled them forward. He walked directly into the house without knocking or ringing the doorbell and immediately headed towards the dining room where Jack and Henry were.

Morgan and Prentiss stood in the foyer, a bit unsure. Even Derly seemed to sense the tension as he laid his head against his mother's shoulder and sucked on his thumb. Prentiss had nearly given up her resolve and asked Morgan to make their escape when JJ walked through the doorway. Her eyes lit up excitedly.

“Emily!” She launched herself onto Prentiss, hugging her and Derly tight. She held out her arm and pulled Morgan in, too. “Derek! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you came!”

“It's good to see you, too,” Prentiss told her, her voice rough. She was surprised by the tears she felt in her eyes. Prentiss pulled away. “You look so... round!”

JJ laughed, the sound carrying to the living room. “I know. I make the doctor check at ever visit to make sure that I'm not having twins.”

Prentiss opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped when the rest of team entered with greetings. They received hugs, kisses, handshakes, and introductions from Reid, his new girlfriend, Hotch, Cruz, his new wife, their kids, Kate, her husband, Kevin, and Gina. It didn't escape her notice that it didn't escape Morgan's notice that Garcia peeked her head in before slinking away.

“The boys and Kate's niece, Meg, are in the dining room making ornaments if you'd like to take Derly,” JJ offered when she noticed the toddler getting agitated by all of the attention. She turned to Hotch. “Honey, could you check on Samantha? She should be getting up from her nap soon.”

“What do you say, little man? You want to go make an ornament? Maybe one for Mama?” Morgan asked, taking him in his arms.

Derly nodded. “Yeah! Mama help, too.”

Grabbing Morgan's hand, Prentiss led him to the dining room. They said hello to the other kids before settling Derly on Emily's lap. Morgan took a piece of green felt and cut it into the shape of a Christmas tree. Prentiss helped Derly pick out buttons and glitter to decorate it.

When he was was finished, Derly held is ornament up to his father. “Daddy! I all done.”

“That is beautiful, little man!” Morgan exclaimed, examining the tree closely. “You did a great job.” Derly beamed at him. “I made one for Mama.” He held up a heart which, in the center, he had written “forever” in glitter.

“You are such a sap,” Prentiss muttered, but she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Derly pushed at them to break them apart. “Ouch, Mama!”

Laughing, Morgan tickled him. “You are never to interrupt my kisses with your mama, you got that?”

“No,” Derly replied, stubbornly, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his mother and a playful disapproving look from his father.

“Aunt Emmy, we're going to make snow angels,” Henry told them. “Do you want to come?”

With a quick glance at Morgan, she nodded. “We'd love to.”

Morgan gathered their coats, gloves, scarves, and hats. He wrestled Derly into his outerwear because he had more patience than Prentiss. They headed outdoors where Jack and Henry had already begun to make snow angels and Rossi and Reid were engaged in a snowball fight. Derly jumped right into the middle of the older boys, leaving his parents behind.

After a few minutes, JJ emerged from the house with two mugs of hot chocolate. She had them to Prentiss and Morgan. “Derly seems to be having lots of fun.”

Prentiss nodded. “He doesn't get a chance to play with kids very often so this is a special treat for him.”

“The boys are pretty good with little ones. They've had a bit of practice.” JJ turned to Morgan. “So, Penelope's up in the nursery, alone, if anyone would like to speak to her.”

“Go on, honey,” Prentiss urged with a slight tip of her head to JJ. She laid her palm on his cheek. “That's one of the reasons we're here, after all.” She laid her lips on his. “Go on, and come hug our son when you're done.”

Giving her a brief smile, he acquiesced. Morgan handed his mug to JJ before stepping inside. He paused in the living room to talk to Hotch, who was on the floor playing with his daughter, leaving with directions to the nursery. The nursery was dark, just a small night light against the wall. Morgan stood in the doorway, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He watched in wonder as Garcia rocked a tiny infant in her arms, humming what sounded like “Oh Holy Night”.

“You can come in,” Garcia informed him, her voice low so as to not disturb the baby. “There's no reason to lurk in the door.”

“Who is this?” Morgan asked, sheepishly, gesturing towards the baby. “I don't remember anyone else having a baby?”

Garcia looked down at the floor. “She's mine.”

Jaw dropping, Morgan exclaimed, “What?”

“She's mine, sort of,” Garcia continued.

“Explain.” They shared a faint smile as they connected over that one word.

Garcia took a deep breath. “I had a friend who was fighting cancer. Things were looking up and she asked me to carry a baby for her and her husband. I agreed and was implanted with their embryos. One took. Unfortunately, my friend took a downturn and passed away when I was just three months along. The father told me that he hadn't actually wanted the baby that it was all on Hilary and that I could do what ever I wanted with the baby.” She leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead. “We're meddling through.”

“Why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?” His tone was incredulous.

“Why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?” she shot back. Liquid filled her eyes. “You packed up halfway across the world without a word. You got married, had a baby, and never once called me. Why on earth would I have ever called you?”

Morgan knelt down beside her. “Because I would have been there; so would Emily.”

Garcia shot him a watery smile. “I've missed you so much.”

“I've missed you, too... Baby Girl.” He hugged her then, careful of the babe. They stayed like that for a long time, pouring apologies over the last few years into the hug. They broke apart only when someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Prentiss smiled, softly. Her eyes popped when she saw the baby and her mind switched subjects. “Who is this?”

Garcia wiped her eyes. “This is my daughter... Morgan.”

Morgan barked with laughter, surprised. “Morgan? Seriously?”

“I never hated you, Derek,” she huffed. “I was just mad. No way was I having a baby and not naming her after my best friends. Her name is Morgan Jennifer Garcia and she is four months old.”

“And she's absolutely beautiful,” Prentiss added. She elbowed her way in front of Morgan to take hold of the baby. “Hello, there, gorgeous. I can't wait until you meet your cousin.” Prentiss looked at Morgan. “Speaking of which, Derly is ready for some dinner and apparently, it's a Daddy only night. I'm not sure how long Reid's magic tricks will keep him entertained.”

Garcia stood. She took Baby Morgan back. “Well, we'll just have to see if Auntie Penny and Cousin Morgan can entertain him for a bit. I'm looking forward to meeting the little guy.”

Prentiss stopped Morgan in the doorway from following Garcia downstairs. “So, I was wondering... were you serious about taking that teaching job at the academy if I decide to take that consulting job?”

“Yes.”

“Even though it'll mean that you'll be the primary caregiver for a two-year-old?”

He shot her a pointed look. “Yes.”

Grabbing his hand, Prentiss brought it to her stomach. “Even if it means chasing a two-year-old and a newborn?”

“Emily?” Morgan questioned, astonishment filling his voice. “Are you-”

“Yes!” she laughed. “I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. This just felt like that moment.”

Morgan swept her into his arms and swung her around. He kissed her soundly when he put her back on the ground. “This is the best Christmas present ever! I love you.”

Prentiss patted his cheek. “I love you, too, but no more spinning. At least, not for a few more months. Come on; I'm getting hungry and I bet your son is, too.” She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. She paused at the bottom of the stairs. “You know if we have a girl, we're gonna have to name her 'Penelope'.”

He was still laughing hours later.

THE END


End file.
